Virtua City Police Department
Virtua City Police Department (VCPD) is a heroic police organization in Virtua Cop series of rail light gun video arcade shooters. Notable Police Officers of VCPD Michael Hardy Two years later, this cop has grown up with his partner, James Cools and a newcomer cop, Janet Marshall. He could do better than anyone else, including his part-time job and his duty training. He is known to be a quick draw when things get under fire. "Rage" is his all-around alias in the police force. James Cools Like his partner, Michael who worked the same side for the good as well as he does, this doesn't stop him from beating by some bad guys. Although Rage is quicker on the draw in a gunfight, "Smarty" is known to be the top shot in the police force. Janet Marshall A newly installed special VCPD detective in the Virtua Cop special investigations squad and first appeared in Virtua Cop 2. She fights for her deceased partner. Story ''Virtua Cop'' A detective of the Virtua City Police Department uncovers an illegal gunrunning operation and traces it back to a powerful crime syndicate known as E.V.L. Inc. He compiles a large amount of evidence and is ready to take them down, but he is discovered and assassinated. Some of the evidence manages to make its way back to headquarters and a special task force is put on the case. The police officers Michael Hardy and James Cools must face that organization led by Joe Fang and his criminal agents Kong, the King, and the Boss. ''Virtua Cop 2'' Michael "Rage" Hardy and James "Smarty" Cools shut down the E.V.I.L Inc. criminal empire. Three of its leaders, King, Boss, and Kong are all in the maximum security federal pen. The final, fourth member of the E.V.I.L Inc. gang, international terrorist Joe Fang is believed to have been killed in a helicopter crash, though his body was never found. After the downfall of E.V.I.L Inc., a comprehensive investigation of their black market and gun-running activities was launched in the Virtua City bank. Meanwhile, the Virtua City Police Special Investigations Unit got a new member in the shape of Janet Marshall, an expert in criminal psychology profiling. The vice-president of the Virtua City Bank is killed in shady circumstances that are only officially termed accidental. And the swollen accounts of the now-defunct E.V.I.L Syndicate, which he had been suspected of laundering, are emptied overnight. The missing funds amount to more than the GNP of most small countries. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, there is a daring daylight raid on the biggest jewelers in the state. And at the site of the new subway construction, there’s been an unusual amount of unexplained activity involving some very suspicious-looking materiel. ''Virtua Cop 3'' When the ECM took over a large pharmacy building, Rage and Smarty were ordered by the VCPD to apprehend the invaders and secure the building. Throughout the pharmacy campaign, Rage and Smarty encounter a mysterious man known as "Gale," a ninja with unknown intentions. Proceeding deeper inside the pharmacy research lab, Rage and Smarty encounter a man named "Glitter," who is liable for the invasion. While the Virtua City police secured the pharmacy building, Janet receives disturbing information regarding about the pharmacy's genetic cloning system being missing. Brand, a bank robber hired by the ECM, robs a large bank in downtown Virtua City. The VCPD Riot Squad is no match for the ECM's munitions, prompting Rage and Smarty to help the disadvantaged riot squad. Once Rage and Smarty spot Brand in the building, a chase ensues, but after Rage and Smarty endure the interference as they make their way out of the building, Gale interrupts them once again. Rage and Smarty survive Gale and pursue the bank robbers, ultimately being pushed towards the subway where Brand is hiding. The ultimate battle between the Virtua Cops and Brand ensues. Throughout the bank campaign, Janet receives disturbing information that the reason for the ECM's bank robbery was to retrieve a secured package of dinosaur genes. A military base has been seized by the ECM. Rage, Smarty, and Janet make a sneak attack through the sewers before ultimately catching up with the military base. Enduring the heavily guarded area, the three make it inside the hangars where a crab-like vehicle provokes the three to a life-or-death duel. The pilot, turning out to be Joe Fang, shows himself. In spite of the shock Rage had when he saw Fang, the vehicle is destroyed and the military base is secured. Depending on the officer's performance, he may be asked to participate in this chapter where the behind-the-scenes plot is revealed. First the mysterious ninja Gale challenges the three in a duel inside the hangar, then it continues with the three fighting Joe Fang clones throughout an elevator platform leading to the real body of Joe Fang, in which much of the game's plot becomes revealed. Joe Fang then started to mutate into his monstrous, demon-like form known as "Dino Fang" by using the dinosaur genes combined with his human DNA and the VCPD officers faced him in the final battle once again. Ultimately, they defeated Dino Fang and ECM's main facility self-destructs as the VCPD officers narrowly escapes from the explosion. Thus, the case is closed and ECM's plot is recorded on VCPD's file. Gallery Images apps29.jpg Virtuacop2.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Officials Category:Organizations Category:Titular Category:Special Agents Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Successful